Achati
Achati is a powerful Sachakan Ashaki who is also King Amakira's envoy. He acts as a liaison between the Guild House and the King. He is also a major political player in Sachaka and a friend to the Sachakan King. One of Achati's tasks is to ensure that Dannyl, as Ambassador to Kyralia, is introduced to the right people in the right order. Achati is described as broad-shouldered and having a bit of grey in his hair. Achati and some other Ashaki meet Dannyl and Lorkin when they arrive at the Guild House of Arvice. He offers to introduce Dannyl to all the library owners in Arvice once he learns of Dannyl's interest in history. Achati accompanies Dannyl to Ashaki Itoki and a few other Ashaki before Dannyl gets invited to the palace to meet the Sachakan king. When Lorkin is kidnapped, Achati goes to the Guild House to help Dannyl question the slaves by reading their minds. He reveals that they knew of Lorkin's parentage and suggests that they go to Ashaki Tikako's house in the hopes of finding Lorkin and Tyvara there. Achati reveals to Dannyl that he believes the Traitors to be behind Lorkin's kidnapping and with no other leads, they decide to pursue one taking them east. Five other Ashaki and the Duna tribesman Uhn company them. When Lorkin reveals himself to Dannyl, they return to Arvice. On their way back, Achati tells Dannyl that he is a lad and in love with him. The social situation between Achati and Dannyl worsens as most Sachakans are displeased at Dannyl for failing on his mission to rescue Lorkin. However Achati keeps visiting Dannyl and they are still friends. Dannyl asks Achati if they could travel to Duna, in order to fill some blank spaces in his history of magic. Achati agrees that it can be done and starts arranging the ship and other travelling affairs needed for the trip. After learning about the trip, Tayend invites himself and gets in the way when Dannyl and Achati try to get close. When they reach Duna, Achati and Tayend are upset that only Dannyl can talk to the the Duna Voice, so they can reveal secrets to him. The arrest of Lorkin by King Amakira makes it difficult for Achati and Dannyl to remain friends, so even after Lorkin's release, the Ashaki only comes to the Guild House for official visits. When he finds out that Amakira has sent a spy to the Guild House for killing Lorkin and letting it look like the traitors would have done it, he warns Lorkin and the ambassadors. Later, he returns with some slaves and helps Lorkin to leave the Guild House by pretending to be one of them. After this rescue, Achati meets the ambassadors more often, and once Dannyl visits Achati alone, they finally become a couple. When Achati notices that the Traitors started their invasion, he ensures that a ship is ready to bring the ambassadors home save whenever they want, but they decide to stay in Arvice. When the Traitors arrive in Sachaka's capital, Achati fights near the king to protect him. When it's clear that the traitors would win, he is one of the few surviving defenders, but he stays where he is as the others move further away and the Traitors kill him in front of his mansion from where Dannyl and Tayend have watched the battle. He gave his library and a pair of slaves to Dannyl in his will. Category:Article Category:Series Based In Kyralia Category:Kyralia Characters Category:The Traitor Spy Trilogy Category:People Category:Magician de:Achati es:Achati